Red army crimes
Red Army Crimes referas to violations of the international law of war by the Soviet Union's Red Army from 1917-1991. What follows is a list of aggressions by the U.S.S.R. against different countries even including agression against the people of Soviet Union. *Red Army crimes in Armenia *Red Army crimes in Azerbaijan *Red Army crimes in Belorus *Red Army crimes in Estonia *Red army crimes in Georgia *Red Army crimes in Germany *Red Army crimes in Lithuania *Red Army crimes in Moldova *Red Army crimes in Poland *Red Army crimes in Russia *Red Army crimes in Ukraine (Red army crimes in Asia are needed) =The reasons, periods, classification, conclusions = The reasons of aggression The crimes are a logical consequancies of some kind of aggression, so when studying them and their reasons it is necessary to understand the roots of aggression (social aggression). Of course, not only philosophically, the war is a crime at a global level, but during the war period there was a large amount of single acts of different kind of aggression was committed, and aggression against civil citizens or P.O.W. is supposed to be the war crime. Bolshevik leader Lenin developed it's aggressive ideology of class war and proletar dictatorship seaking the communism based on false teaching of Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels about effectivness of centralised nonmarket economy. This theory was based on the nationalisation of all citizens' property creating centralised "socialfeudal" country or even centralised union. Immediately after the October Revolution, a totalitaristic regime was proclaimed and nationalisation in Russia started. The second World War was still going on at this time and this together with Bolshevik dictatorship and nationalisation coused the Civil war in Russia and lots of people and countries suffered - total of victims is approximately 15 million, mainly Russians and Ukrainians. The Red Army was created by Leon Trocky and it was the main weapon of Bolshevik(Communist) party. Soon confrontation of different ideological and economic systems started, which coused international world wide conflicts and strong social aggression. The last aggression against soviet countries people was committed trying to rescue Soviet Union from collapse. The periods of aggression Different historical periods could be characterised by not equal intensivity of war and military crimes. During those historical periods not only the famous victories of Red Army were reached, but lots of atrocities and crimes were committed by this army too. *Russia civil war period - 1917 - 1922 *Socialism building in Soviet Union period 1923 - 1939 There was a war against Ukraina partisans and Asia republic partisans - "basmachy" fughting for freedom and religion. *Second world war period 1939 - 1945 Lots of international conflicts *Cold war and detante period 1946 - 1988 There was aggression against partisan fighting for freedom in Baltic states - Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia starting from 1944 and ending by 1952, some cruel attaccks against worker demonstrations (Karaganda). *Period of Soviet Union collapse 1988- 1990 There was military aggression against Georgia, Azerbaijan, Lithuania, Latvia and Moscow people coordinated by Soviet comunist party, secret police KGB, Ministry of defence and it's intelligence - GRU. The consequencies of aggression and war crime The total numner of comunism victims was approximately 100 million and a large part of this is the result of aggressive confrontating politics of comunist party realised by Red Army, which supported the other repressive structures of Soviet union. Because of different systems confrontation there were started two world wars and lots of the other conflicts were rose. The world lost horrible amount of lives and economies of different countries was destroyed. References *1. A History of the Modern World (Hardcover) by R. R. Palmer (Author), Joel Colton (Author), Lloyd Kramer (Author) *2. The Black Book of Communism: Crimes, Terror, Repression (Hardcover) by Stéphane Courtois (Author), Nicolas Werth (Author), Jean-Louis Panné (Author), Andrzej Paczkowski (Author), Karel Bartosek (Author), Jean-Louis Margolin (Author), Mark Kramer (Editor), Jonathan Murphy (Translator), Stephane Courtois (Author), Jean-Louis Panne (Author) Links * War Crime Category:Red army crimes Category:History of Soviet Union